Regice
|} Regice (Japanese: レジアイス Regice) is an Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. Along with and , it is one of the three Legendary titans of Hoenn. Biology Regice is composed of ice that resembles a crystal. Its face has an unusual pattern consisting of seven yellow dots in a "+" formation. It has four spikes on its back. Its legs are conical and it balances its entire body on those two points. There are three fingers on each of its cylindrical arms. In the anime, Regice moves around by floating in the air. Regice cloaks itself in air that is , and can survive submerged in molten lava and other extremely hot temperatures. Regice slept in a for thousands of years. In the anime Major appearances Regice made an appearance with and in the eighth Pokémon movie, Lucario and the Mystery of Mew, as one of the three guardians of The Tree of Beginning. It first tried to attack , but was stopped by . In the end, it, together with Regirock and Registeel, turned away and went back to protect the Tree of Beginning. Ash's Pikachu d and defeated Pyramid King Brandon's in Pace - The Final Frontier!, thus making it only the second Legendary Pokémon to lose a battle in the entire series, after Noland's Articuno, which had earlier lost to Ash's Charizard. Regice made further apperences in the Diamond & Pearl series. Minor appearances Regice made a brief cameo along with the other members of its trio in the beginning of The Rise of Darkrai. Pokédex entries , its body stays at a temperature of and cannot be melted, even by fire.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Regice debuted near the end of the , when Glacia was attempting to open the Island Cave. Together, and created a team of four and Sapphire's and , thus opening up the chamber containing Regice, as well as the other two titans, and . Regice used to stop and from spreading destruction. After the battle, it and the other two titans—left weak and powerless—traveled to the mountains, where they were later caught by shortly before the opening ceremony of the . Brandon used Regice in his battle with . It beat 's Cubone, which Emerald had borrowed to use in the , but Regice was subsequently defeated by Emerald's Sceptile and its . In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Regice, along with the other two Legendary titans, are seen under the possession of Candice. She uses them against Hareta to test his worthiness to challenge . In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Regice is the boss of Ice Chamber in Aegis Cave. Pokédex entries . The deep-frozen body can't be melted, even by fire. This Pokémon controls frigid air of .}} . Things will freeze solid just by going near this Pokémon. Its icy body is so cold, it will not melt even if it is immersed in magma.}} ice. After extensive studies, researchers believe the ice was formed during an .}} .}} |} |} . It controls frigid air of .}} |} |} .}} .}} |} |} .}} |} |} Game locations |} |} ) (only one)}} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Ruins (Both Fields)}} |area=Random Agent Cards, Mr. Who's Den}} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Almia Castle}} |} |} |area=Glacier: Frozen Tundra (post-ending)}} |area=Conductor Room: Frozen Runway (Reward), Melodious Woodland: A Colossal Throwdown, Challenge Battle: Open Entry Battle Royale}} |} |} |area=Colossal Forest: Stage 2}} |area=Event: Regice Freezes All Foes!, Regice Appears!}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Aurora Ice Field (Special Boss)}} |area=Area 22: Stage 10}} |} |} In events |Hadō Regice|Japanese|Japan|40|September 1 to 25, 2005|link=List of Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation III#Regice}} |} In-game events |Pokémon Bank Regice|Japanese, American, PAL, and Korean|hide|50|March 4 to October 31, 2016|link=List of game-based Pokémon distributions in Generation VI#Regice}} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- |- |- . It also attacks with blocks of ice. }} |- |- |} Evolution Sprites Trivia * Regice has the highest of Legendary Pokémon, at 200. ** It has the highest Special Defense of all Ice types. ** It is also tied with for the highest single stat of any Legendary Pokémon with its 200-point Special Defense. Regirock's is its stat. * In , there is an unobtainable Regice Doll programmed into the game. It may have been intended to be obtained with the e-Reader. * Regice shares its with . They are both known as the Iceberg Pokémon. Origin Regice may be based on the s of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened. Name origin Regice is a combination of regis (Latin for royal) and ice. In other languages Related articles * * * Legendary titans External links |} Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Legendary trio Pokémon Category:Legendary Pokémon obtainable before the Elite Four Category:Hoenn legendary Pokémon Category:Sinnoh legendary Pokémon de:Regice fr:Regice it:Regice ja:レジアイス pl:Regice zh:雷吉艾斯